


Mine, Forever.

by NobodyCares0213



Series: Tuber High [1]
Category: youtuber
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Forced Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyCares0213/pseuds/NobodyCares0213
Summary: Another day at Tuber High. Phil gets a new student in named Dan in his 10th grade art class, even though Dan is only 16 Phil wants him. badly. and he'll do anything to get him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Tuber High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry, couldnt find what i wanted to read so i wrote it myself. this will probably go on for awhile tbh.

Another day at tuber high 

felix, the principal, opens the door to another busy day.

students fill the narrow halls as the sounds of teenage life echo through the building. 

A small shy looking boy makes his way through the halls quietly, trying his best not to be noticed. 

he makes his way through to his first class, Digital Art I with his new teacher Mr. Lester.

dan decides he wont even look for his locker. 

he did only have 3 minutes to get from class to class after all. 

he heard the first bell ring and he looked at his schedule room A113 was the class he walked quickly down the hall and heard the final bell relieved that there weren't as many people in the halls but worried because he was now late. 

he finally found hall A and soon found 113. 

he grabbed the doorknob and found it was locked, his anxiety shot through the roof and he panicked unsure of what to do now.

he stood there silently for a moment before finally raising a hand and knocking on the door softly, 

the door immediately opened and a tall man stood over him with a vicious grin “Well hello there, can I help you?” 

dan froze, the man had short dark hair, it was pushed back out of his face nicely. 

Their eyes met and dans heart skipped a beat, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue dan had ever seen 

“um i uh a-am supposed t-to have this c-class now” 

the man chuckled

“well of course you do, why else would you be interrupting my teaching?” 

dan blushed deeply. 

The man moved out of his way opening the door for the small boy.

“I’m your new teacher Mr. Lester”

Dan smiled and walked into the small the classroom awkwardly

He stood in front of the class while the teacher closed the door.

He walked over and put his hand on dans shoulder 

“This is our new student class, go ahead and introduce yourself”

Dan smiled nervously “h-hi im d-dan”

Mr. Lester smiled and gestured toward a green haired boy sitting in the back 

“Dan why dont you take a seat next to Sean?”

“Ay i already told ye ma names Jack ya arse”

Dan was shocked but the teacher just shook his head 

“Yes that's right, my bad, go take a seat by Jack please okay?”

Dan felt him squeeze his shoulder and then he went to take his seat

Dan went to sit down and set his stuff on his desk.

The class resumed as normal, dan couldnt help but let his mind wonder

This new teacher was very interesting, he was so handsome, dan imagined all the things this man could do for him.

He shook his head and groaned on the inside, why was he like this, a man like that wouldnt be interested in him, besides he was probably married.  
Class ended, the bell rang and dan gathered his things and started to head out but he was stopped by a familiar hand on his shoulder.

“Could you stay after class a minute, i'd like to talk to you”


	2. his

The minute dan heard the teacher say he needed to stay late his heart skipped a beat.

Phil knew what he was doing to this boy, he knew.

Dan turned toward the teacher “Mr. Lester?”

Phil smiled and closed the door locking it behind him and pulling the blind on the window down 

“Oh sweety, you can call me Phil”

Dan could feel his heart rate rising, he backed up slightly unsure of how to handle the situation.

Phil quickly closed the gap between them and took dan by the hand pulling him close.

“I want you my beautiful kitten”

Dan squeaked at being pulled so suddenly

His heart almost exploded hearing Phil say those things.

Suddenly the first bell rang and Phil sighed

“we continue this after school darling”

Dan couldnt help but blush, he didnt know if he wanted this.

The way Phil said it, Dan didnt think he had much of a choice in the matter.

“Y-yes sir”

“Daddy” Phil corrected

Dan blushed loudly “yes daddy”

The rest of the day went by as usual for the two of them.

Dan couldnt focus because all he could think about was what Phil had planned for him for after school. 

He didnt know what to think, he was scared. 

He’d never even been with anyone before, he’d never even kissed a girl before. 

The last bell rang and Dan considered going home and pretending this never happened. 

then he would have to see Phil again tomorrow.

Dan decided he would go to along with phil and see what would happen

If he didnt like what was happening he could always say no, couldnt he?

Dan made his way to his locker, he put all his things in their, didnt want to have it all with him.

He made his way to a113 to see phil, he was nervous.

The door was already open when he got their and phil was sitting at his desk over a pile of papers. 

Dan silently approached and phil looked up 

“Ahh hello their kitten, are you ready to go?”

Dan felt his face get hot “yes daddy”

Phil jumped up collected his papers and headed out with dan close behind.

“If anybody asks, i was giving you a ride home, understood?”

“Yes phil”

Dan followed him out to his car and got in.

Phil got in and drove them to his apartment 

“I assume your a virgin?”  
Dan blushed “um, yes i um, i am”

Phil chuckled “of course you are kitten, dont worry we’ll change that real quick”

Dans eyes widened, what had he gotten himself into.


	3. him

As they pulled up phil hit a button and the garage door opened allowing phil to pull in the car. 

he hit the button again and the door closed behind them sealing dans fate from this moment on. 

The moment they enter the house phil throws dan against the wall pinning him their.

Dan freezes turning into a stumbling blushy mess, he knew he wasnt ready for this “i um could we um not i uh dont wanna um ya know”

A wicked grin spreads across phils face “oh sweety you dont have a choice” he swiftly picks the small boy up and heads off with him “your mine now dan, forever”

Dans mind races, he doesn't know what to do, he doent have a choice? Of course he did, that's how this worked. Didnt it?

Phil enters a large room with dan in his arms and almost throws him on the bed “stay, or else”

Dan shuttered at his words “y yes daddy” he obeyed but he wasnt sure if disobeying would really get him anywhere in this situation.

Phil quickly grabbed a few things from the dresser and came back setting them on the ground so dan couldnt see them

He made quick work of removing all of dans clothes sucking and biting as he went along.

Once he finally got him stripped he grabbed handcuffs from the side of them bed.

Dans heart froze when he saw the handcuffs, he had for a moment been enjoying all the sensations of phils mouth on his body but now, he was scared.

Phil could sense how afraid he was but he didnt care, this was his fun time and nothing was gonna ruin it “Hands against the headboard now”

Dan couldn't help but obey, he felt the handcuffs snap around his wrist, he pulled against them to see how tight it was. 

Then he felt a piece of cloth go over his eyes and he couldnt see. Next thing he knew their was something around his cock, something warm and wet. 

Dan let out a loud moan as phil moved his mouth up and down fast.

He couldnt take how good it felt and was cumming before he even knew what happened

Dans mind went cloudy, he felt something at his entrance, he froze.

Phil felt dan tense up and he loved it, this boy was gonna drive him crazy, he thrust into him hard, dry, and unprepared.

Dan screamed but phil grabbed a sock and shoved it in his mouth dan tried to get away but he couldnt he was trapped. 

He felt every inch of phils rock hard cock pound into his virgin ass with full force. 

Phil was getting close and he knew dan was already done, after a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside the boy below him. 

Dan felt like his whole body was on fire then he felt phils hot cum inside him he knew it was over then, and boy was he glad it was over. 

Phil quickly gets up cleans himself and dan off and then undoes the handcuffs and blindfold and pulls the sock out.

Dans eyes were red from crying and his throat hurt, he was scared and confused about what had just happened. 

“Get dressed kid i dont have all day”

Dan jumped at the sudden command given to him, he nodded and got dressed.

Neither of them said a word on the ride back to dans house.


End file.
